bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Vexos
The Vexos are a group of Vestals that serve Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld, both of which became members themselves. They are considered the best brawlers in Vestal, and although they are supposed to serve the royal family, there is a lingering theme of corruption among the members, with both Spectra and Gus planning to overthrow the family with Lync serving as a free for all agent joining the winning side, with the other Vexos planning the same. Members The Vexos are the main enemies of Bakugan: New Vestroia and are also one of the most powerful Bakugan players in the world. Each Vexo has it's own attriubte and shows it in there own way. King Zenoheld: Former King of Vestal and leader of the Vexos. He is a Pyrus brawler who uses Pyrus Farbros. Prince Hydron: Former Prince of Vestal and a Subterra brawler. His bakugan is Subterra Dryoid. Mylene Pharaoh: An Aquos brawler. Her Guardian Bakugan is an Aquos Elico during the first season until she throws him out. In the second season, she uses a Mechanical Bakugan named Aquos Macubass. Although she is loyal to the Vexos Organization, she doesn't trust Spectra and has her own agenda. Volt Luster: A Haos battler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Haos Mega Brontes. Mylene throws out Mega Brontes at the end of the first season. Volt is mad about this which is shown in the second season episode 33. His new Guardian is Haos Boriates. Gus Grav and Spectra use a forbidden ability card to force Mega Brontes to evolve into Alto Brontes. Shadow Prove: A Darkus battler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Darkus Hades who is a cyber copy of Alpha Hydranoid. Hades is destroyed in a battle against Alice and Chan Lee in the second season during episode 32. After Hades is destroyed he uses a mechanical spider-like Bakugan named Spyder to defeat Alice and Chan Lee. Lync Volan: A Ventus. His Guardian Bakugan is a Ventus Altair. In the second season, he gets a new Guardian Bakugan due to the fact that Altair burned out in episode 11, Ventus Aluze, who appears to be an upgraded version of Altair. He believes that he can defeat anyone in battle, wearing a long cloak to help conceal his battle maneuvers. Former Members Spectra Phantom: A Pyrus brawler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Pyrus Viper Helios. Helios soon became Cyborg Helios. Spectra seems to look alot like Masquerade. He is the leader of the Vexos. In episode 26, he steals the Mechanical Bakugan that Hydron was going to use to defeat Dan to defeat him himself. Spectra used them to form Maxus Helios. Cyborg Helios eventually becomes Helios MK2. Because of this, the Vexos decide to blame Spectra for their loss in New Vestroia and he leaves the Vexos. His true identity is Keith, Mira's brother. Gus Grav: A Subterra battler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Subterra Primo Vulcan. When Spectra leaves the Vexos, Gus soon follows. Mira Clay: A Subterra battler. Her Guardian Bakugan is a Subterra Thunder Wilda. In Episode 19, She betrayed the Resistance to join the Vexos in New Vestroia but in episode 23, she betrays the Vexos to re-join the resistance. She was actually spying on the Vexos but she was an official member. Partners It seems that each of the Vexos member has a specific partner they battle with during Tag-team matches, and they are also seen with this partner more than the other members. These pairs are, so far: Lync-Volt: Lync and Volt appear to be good friends and an effective team together and they appear to be the lowest ranked of the Vexos. Shadow-Mylene: Shadow and Mylene don't appear to get along, Mylene thinks Shadow is a bad Brawler and useless while Shadow thinks Mylene is bossy. They appear to be the moderate ranked brawlers. Category:Characters